Meet Your Maker
by NovaIce
Summary: Raven has two problems. Freddy and one they call "The Tall Man". For her, it's an endless nightmare. Rated M for those who don't know what or who I am talk about.
1. Just Your Imagination

**Author's Note: I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or our "special" guest.**

**Chapter 1 - Just Your Imagination**

_Stop looking behind you, stop looking behind you. Don't look, don't look... don't. _Raven glanced behind her. It was there. Tall and Faceless, standing behind a Lamppost. _No no no nonnonononono... _She felt her heart in her throat by this time. _Why is that THING following me?_ She continued to rush out of the dark street, she knew it was still following her.

Raven kept in mind not to look behind her. It scared her to think that possibly something was behind her. She knew it was there. I must not think of its name, what he does, why he does it. Why do they keep disappearing? Every victim that was taken by the tall, faceless man. He wore a suit. How many actually believed that he existed?

Raven kept her pace as her heart continue to leap and pound. _Almost home, just almost..._ All she did was blink. It was now standing in front of her. She let out a scream. Maybe then someone would hear her. Someone could...

It reached for her. Its long and slender arms. It was going to take her, she knew this. She struggled to fight. Closing her eyes. _It's only in your head! This isn't real, this isn't..._ Another scream from her voice. Something had to hear her. Why couldn't she just run...? That was soon answered as it lifted her by her feet. She was now just about a foot off the ground. A drop from the height she was at could hurt,

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" She got the courage to yell at this point.

Raven was thrown from the tall man's arms, slammed well down on the ground. Her body slid on the ground, scrapping against the pavement. The scratches formed into face, scrapping it up pretty good. The pain had made her cry. It stung as her salty tears mixed with her warm, fresh blood.

Raven had laid there. It was still quite the shock to her. She watched as the tall man approached her once more. _Don't touch...me..._

_I don't think so... you only make me real. I hope you realize this. All the research you have done, I have seen it, I will always be there. Haunting your dreams._

The tall man would have made an expression, but thus with no face, it was hard to see if there was any expression at all. It touched her again, touching her face. "No.. stop.. please.. stop."

It stood up straight, looking down at her with a given angle. Raven felt eyes upon her when there wasn't any. She continued to hear the voices, perhaps it was only the one. This had paralyzed her. This is what he wanted. What was going to happen? What was he going to do? Tears again started streaming down her face as it continued to stand there.

The night grew even colder as her blood rushed to her face, making her tears run cold. Sobs came in short breaths from her. Was this the end of it? It had to be. There was plans. He was making sure of that. _I don't know what you are going to do, but I know your thoughts. You won't... you won't stop, will you...?_

Raven dropped her head, giving up at this point. The pavement hurt, sure, but not compared as to what the tall man might do. It was within seconds that he disappeared. In front of her own eyes. She, still in shock, continued to lay there. Trying to compile her thoughts, it was changed. Lifting her right arm, Raven saw scrapes on that arm as well, bleeding damn well after all that happened.

Trying to stand, Raven gave a breath of cold air. She no longer felt paralyzed. Looking around, she saw that she was no longer on the same street she was thrown from. Running to the nearest street sign. The sign read "Elm St.". She backed up. "This can't be right. This can't..."

Glancing into an old house, the boards made it obvious that something had happened sometime ago. There was a sound that made her jump, it was soon behind her. She didn't look back, only ran into the abandoned home.

"Raven.. such a beautiful name.. just like the bird." Echoed a voice as she entered the home. "Do you hear me? I hear you... ha ha ha ha ha..."

"This isn't cool..." Raven said aloud. "I had enough of that tall faceless freak stalking me damn it! Now leave me alone! All of you!"

There was silence as she kept near the door. There was the sound of the door slamming behind her however. She gasped in fear. There was a gust of wind that blew her brown hair from her frightful green eyes. "Ha, just great. You know I would ra-"

It was there again. Tall and faceless. He stood there. She fell backwards. Many feet trampled around her. A shadow had moved passed her. This wasn't the voice she heard earlier that was following her. Raven knew that it was something else. She knew they were a part of "it" somehow. The faceless one.

Seconds passed, not even. A black, hooded character with a white mask. She took a few short breaths. Did they work for him? If so, why? There was a high pitched noise. Raven started coughing as she felt incredibly ill. It was soon her head fell down with weight. It was as if her head was going to split in two.

The hooded figure approached her, armed with a knife. She felt defenseless. "You damn cultists following me... ugh..." She collapsed. "No... s...stop..."

Trying to gather herself, the hooded man just stood there as she tempted to struggle. Her face was forcefully pushed down without a single hand placed on her. _This won't hurt much Raven..._ _submit, obey, you will be free..._

It appeared again, the tall, faceless one. _You're coming with us, Raven. _She knew the tall one was saying all of it, convincing her. _Stop your struggling. Now Raven._

It was only so much she took. Raven started coughing pretty bad by now. She saw the blood dripping from her mouth. Her body couldn't take it as the blood often was coughed up. Knowing it was a bad position, she did everything she could to fight. By now, nothing was to great use.

"It will all be over soon." The black hooded man stated as she passed out.


	2. Unforgettable Nightmares

**Chapter 2 - Unforgettable Nightmares**

The black hooded figures stood over Raven. They didn't do anything at first. The tall man had reached for her. "Hands off her, she's mine." They easily addressed the voice, directing their heads behind them. It was too typical for an introduction. "I won't have to repeat myself."

The tall man vanished, not to be seen. The black hooded figures soon followed, one however, stayed behind for a moment. "You get involved, you will regret it. Remember that." It became quiet as Freddy Krueger walked up to Raven.

Raven managed to regain consciousness. Upon opening her eyes, however, she began coughing violently. Again coughing up blood. She struggled to gather herself to her feet. Looking at Freddy, she let out a squeak like a tiny mouse. Backing to sit into a corner, she was too afraid to say anything.

"Usually I terrorize people like you, say some crazy one liner... and..." Freddy chuckled. "Kill someone who trespasses on my territory. This also goes from me hunting those who have.. defined "justice"."

Raven was still silent. Freddy approached her. He noticed the damage she received, The scraps were obvious enough. He reached out his bladed glove, almost grazing her skin. There were more tears dropping from her face. It was within then she found it right to speak. "Please, it's enough I already fear them. I don't want to go through this..."

"They did this to you?" Was all Freddy wanted an answer about.

"... They have been for a while." Raven explained. "I, really don't know why I am dreaming of you. I have only seen the first film."

"You aren't the first case, I have seen them before. The tall faceless fuck especially. Do you know what they are, Raven? I thought by reaching out I could help."

"Ha ha ha." Raven couldn't help. "You? The man in my dreams who kills to be known? Forget it."

"Haven't you been stalked by them for a couple months now, Raven?"

She froze, her eyes growing wide. "How...?"

Freddy stood with a straight posture, looking down at her as the tall man once did. Freddy seemed a bit disappointed. "You have been having nightmares. Like the others. I have seen a pattern, but no motive."

"You actually caring is a surprise."

"It's not that, it's them taking what I own." Freddy's voice was dry. "Everything changed for me. My children.. dying without the cause of my actions."

"Y.. Your children...?"

"Shame... I got to like you too. But..."

"He... or "it" began stalking me?"

"Exactly." Freddy huffed.

"But you helping... is... an unforgettable..."

Freddy shrugged. "What the tall man like picking on those shorter than him?"

Raven gave a moment, not responding to his pun. She shook her head, quickly standing. "All my friends have disappeared over the passed MONTH!" Her voice raised. "All I wanted was to find out what happened to them! It wasn't long after I was beginning to be stalked by men in white masks and hoodies. This INCLUDES my dreams."

"Calm down." Freddy stated. "This wouldn't be a problem if I didn't want to get involved in the first place. Why do you think you're still dreaming?"

Raven came to that realization. "That.. that's right. I am... Oh god... It. The tall man.. he had me before I came here. I knew I was being stalked."

"They can't get to you while you're here, right? They want your mind, your sanity."

"You know this because of the most recent victims, right?" Raven felt disgraced placing it in such context. There was a look from Freddy that confirmed her question. "Right, well.. what do you want exactly?"

Again, Freddy reached out, examining her scrapes. "All I want.." He placed his hand on her face. "Is that bastard dead. Even better however would be... all of them. Him and his "followers"."

"So you're hoping to do so through me?" Freddy gave a smile and laughed, that sent chills down Raven's back. "How am I going to tell others though? That you.. exist?"

"Not exactly. I want you to have people fear me. To spread word that I am still alive."

"Again, not playing your game, Krueger..."

"I heard you say it many times in your sleep, dear." Freddy spoke through her anger. "You would rather fear me, than "it", right? You know what makes me different."

"That you.. you used to be human." Raven finished. "That thing isn't human... it... it's not! His followers are however."

"That I already know." Freddy chuckled. "That's why they left, only enough to give me the warning."

"Someone as evil as you... becoming my friend."

"Ah.. I never said I would be your friend."

"But!" Raven pouted. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend! I know this! Please. We can help each other on this I know it!"

Freddy laughed. Again endorsing the fear into Raven's mind. "You... have got to be kidding."

"You know what, I'm outta here. forget this. I don't need you."

"Oh, but... you do." Freddy was insisting.

Raven felt very offended by now. "You only want to use him for revenge. Forget it!"

With a wave of Freddy's hand, he locked the doors and windows around him. "No negotiating!" He yelled.

"So wait." Raven laughed. "It's not with me... it's you who needs me."

Freddy's grin dropped. "I never said that!"

"You are locking me in a nightmare.."

There was rolling of his eyes. "You're free to leave then. Let them get to you."

"I.. don't think it's the way it works." Raven got around to saying. She rubbed her face and arm, trying to compensate for her pain. "This..." She showed her scraps in full view. ".. wouldn't be normal unless you were real. Now this has gotten bizarre."

"Let me help you."

"Now that!" Raven's voice screamed with excitement. "Is something I was waiting to hear."

"Yeah well, don't let this love flatter you." Freddy snipped.

"Glad we came to an agreement Mr. Krueger."

It was within that instant, Raven snapped herself awake. Looking around, she realized was laying in the alley way again that was near home. There wasn't any signs that the tall man wasn't around. There were scraps that appeared on her, however. How would her family react? Raven got to her bearings, knowing that sticking around wouldn't be the better option.

Rolling to her feet and now running on her way home, she made sure the scrapes she received weren't serious enough to represent or be known. Too bad she didn't have a hoodie on her however, this would be way easier. Instead she was stuck with her now bloodstained light blue shirt and denim jeans.

Swearing to herself, she quickened her pace to cross the street. It wouldn't be too long that she would be home and she would be in bed, with her books as usual. All she wanted was something positive after a strange night like what was happening.

_Raven, don't forget, I will be visiting you soon..._ She heard Freddy's voice chuckling.

Again there was that shiver he gave. This was like another Elm Street film to her after than many sequels. Raven was more than confused. Why would Freddy be directly involved? Was it one of her friends that lived in Springwood that really got Freddy's attention?

There were more questions than answers for her sadly. In return there wasn't much that could be explained. How was it that Freddy wanted to be directly involved. It reminded her of Freddy vs. Jason. There would be no winner... would there? For this reason, it saddened her, but in return her prayers were indeed answered.

Freddy at this point could become her greatest friend, perhaps in return become her greatest enemy. Her heart was racing. _What did I get myself involved with?_


	3. Bittersweet

**Chapter 3 - Bittersweet**

_Get up, get ready for school. Nothing ever changes._ Raven escaped down her way through the stairs and out the door. _Oh man, gotta get a move on before I'm late!_

Raven had scurried down the street like a rat. Being only 16, she knew that having responsibility started at this age. She wasn't much on chores around the house, she volunteers. It only did so much, but finding a job was something she wasn't all that into. Her parents called her lazy, but all she wanted to focus on was something simple, school.

Getting around the corner, she was panicking. The sound of the first bell came from afar. "Oh great. Not again! After such restless nights, I can't believe this!"

It was enough to get her start booking it down the street. She escaped down the emptying halls upon entering the building. Few of her friends had already waited as long as they could. They smiled as she joined him for class. Math, it was such a drag. At least within Raven's eyes. This made her regret that all she knew were more "ghost like" than normal people.

Heading on in to her favorite seat resided always in the back. Knowing she had no actual intention on learning. All she wanted to do was space out. After these days, more and more started happening. This included what happened last night.

Class was silent as the teacher lectured. She had soon opened her eyes as she fell asleep into the dream world. Darkness surrounded her as she saw fog rolling in. It was then she had realized that the scenery faded in around her. She was back in the abandoned home of Elm Street.

"Hello my dear. Welcome home." Freddy had given her warm welcome. "You know.. I was thinking..." He had came into her view. "You could fetch me a list of your friends, maybe that would help."

"So what? You can haunt and make sure they get only your nightmares?"

"Aww, now that's unreasonable." There was a chuckle that followed. "What would be the fun in that?"

Raven's face turned sour. "Really, Freddy, what do you want?"

"Oh Raven, all I want is a plain answer. Yes or no?"

"I.. can't. You need to respect that. Understood?"

"Shame, I guess there won't be any point to our agreement we made last night?"

Raven ran to Freddy as he walked into darkness behind him. "Wait.. I didn't mean it that way. Hang on..."

"Get me that list and we will talk."

"But.. but..." Raven felt hurt, she placed pressure on her chest. "Freddy, please. It's enough that I lost more in the passed month than in my entire life." She started to tear up. "I can't believe I am saying this, but.. I.. I'm sorry."

"Just get the list. That's all." Freddy's voice echoed. "If you don't.." Raven jumped, his clawed glove was now gripping her right shoulder. "I will have my fun with you before I leave. Hmmm, ha ha ha." His laugh continued and Raven finally cried.

Sobbing, she gripped his hand off her shoulder. "It's not funny you jerk!" She pouted. "I have been trying to keep my sanity for the passed WEEK! The last thing I need is you!" Her yell made him consider her words for just the moment.

Bringing her face into view, he took his left hand. There reflected what was human left in his heart. Freddy lightly touched her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You don't have anyone left. I am just trying to help." He brought her in closer, brushing her lips. This scared her if not a minute. She didn't pull away however.

"... Then why do you do you kill others?" Was all Raven got out as she came to her senses, dropping her head. "What you do isn't right."

Freddy only stood there, not know what to say or how to portray it. There was a small glimmer in his eyes. "You shouldn't be involved with this work. Do you understand?"

"Then you shouldn't be involved with my personal life!" Her voice was raised again.

".. You will need me..." His hand right hand tightened.

Raven was shaken awake. Julie, one of her best friends were now shaking her by her shoulders. She stopped her black haired friend. Locking her green eyes with her blue eyes. "Hey, relax, geez. I'm up.. I.. I'm up." Raven said as she was slurping up her drool.

"You must have been having some dream!" Julie was laughing at her with amusement. "Come on, we have next class together, right?"

Raven joined in on her laughing, soon having them both run off to their next class. Julie was the few that were left. One who didn't know about "it" and wasn't being hunted. Raven didn't mind much as to sticking with Julie however, never bothered her seeing Julie kept safe everyday from "it".

The day was kinda sluggish as everyone had went about the rest of what was left. Julie had met up with another friend they had in common. Kelly. A simple red-head with brown eyes. Nothing much to explain about her. She knew anything about everything sadly. It was people like her who were... killed off. Raven was saddened by this thought. She wondered if Kelly had known knowledge or has seen "it". The tall man was more than scary to think over.

Kelly waved at Raven. She waved back. There was again that quirky smile "Raven! Julie! How are you two after.. well you know. The murders that have been going on lately?"

Raven shuttered at Kelly's question. ".. I don't want to talk about that."

"It's been hard on all of us Kelly. Please, it's enough to see pain with everything. One of them was Raven's sister, remember?"

Raven turned her head away. "Julie, Raven. Stop. This isn't something we should be discussing. Can't we just continue on with a normal day for once and-"

"What? Talk about Freddy Krueger? In your dreams!" Kelly laughed in a joking matter. "That's all you have been talking about since seeing the one and only film. You aren't a fan Raven, you're an obsessed fan girl."

_If only you knew. _Raven thought to herself. "I'm outta here then, I'll see you guys later."

With nothing else to discuss, Raven had headed on home. Julie didn't go after her. This as already enough of these thoughts, the stress and her older sister that was found murdered in the woods near school. Raven felt that burden, not looking back at her friends and having to keep to herself. No more did she want to be reminded of such pain.

It was a bit more than creepy on her way home. Feeling of being watched, the feeling of being followed. This was something she was hating. Daring to look behind her, this soon confirmed her theory. It was one of Slender's followers. The ones that wore the black hoodies and white masks. Why were they out during the day? Was is only redundant as it was?

Raven's heart jumped as she looked into his eyes. This isn't what was concerning her. This one had a knife. She backed up, quickening her pace to her house. As she turned her head. Her voice let out a yelp. There stood three more in front of her. They all had weapons on them as well. Unlike the knives, they appeared to have been homemade.

They reached out to her. _Hello again, Raven. _

Raven backed up into those that now surrounded her. Fears settled in the back of her mind. She needed out. Some way, somehow. Taking a open path to her right and into the street, they started chasing her. "Get back here!" Two of them yelled.

Raven had felt her heart pounding, she needed to get out. Running through a couple backyards and scaling a wooden fence that came into her way. "What did I do to deserve this!" It was within that instant that she ran into another familiar figure. The tall man seemed to be waiting for her. She had fallen back just as soon as she focused.

_Raven, Raven, Raven. When will you learn that running from what you know never suit you? You have what we need._ It was him talking.

"Stay away!" Raven begged. "My friends died because of unusual circumstances. It's only so much I wanted to know what happened! Stop! Stay away, sta-"

One of the followers had covered her mouth from screaming. "You pushed the line, all we want is an agreement. If you want answers!"

The look of dreadful fear sunk into Raven's eyes. _What are they going to do...?_

Raven found herself at the mercy of a blade one had. She was marked. "We will meet again soon." The cut from the knife was pretty deep as she collapsed into the grass. They all made nods at each other, watching as their Master and themselves disappeared. Raven kept her breathing steady as possible, clenching her body in pain.

Sobbing, she felt defenseless. It wouldn't be long. Raven slipped into that darkness, the dark abyss that now awaited her. "Damn it..." Her voice rasped. "..Freddy..."


	4. Dead Leads

**Chapter 4 - Dead Leads**

"They call him Slenderman, The Operator, The White King, The Tall Man. Or my personal favorite... Tall Faceless Fuck. Raven, you aren't the first he has been after."

Raven knew she was dreaming, it seems as though Krueger was already waiting. She let her eyes focus on him. Not standing up quite yet, she felt the pain of the stab moments before. Just the events in general were taking quite the toll on her. This meant physically as well as mentally.

Freddy had crouched down beside her. "Don't bother on getting up. Look, I have been doing the research for a while. These fuckers took my job, simply put. Well..." He gave thought to his words. "Much like I took theirs... Still-"

"Freddy, Freddy... Look, I get the point. I am more than willing to fight this now."

"I can tell you what I know Raven. They will only affect you as much as you let them. I know it's hard, but you need to let go."

"You... are contradicting yourself. Again." Raven moaned as she sat up. "You want to have me cut off everything, yet you want me to gather names of my friends who have died...?"

"While you're with me, there isn't anything to worry about. Remember that." Freddy was reminding her. "The stronger you make me, the more I can help you. You need to turn away from them."

"This is a waste of my time!" Raven yelled. "My life is an endless nightmare and ever since I dreamed about you, it hasn't gotten any better. So what, you want me to think of you more when I KNOW what you will do?"

"I want every bit of them gone as you do."

"Sure you do." Raven was now willing enough to stand on her own. "Then after a while you will get bored and start killing people LIKE ME in their sleep!"

"I shall not tell a lie. I do like doing my job, but these bastards took it."

"The deal is off Krueger! I would rather be killed by them than by you!"

"Raven-"

"I just can't believe how much-"

"Raven, the ONLY thing that IS keeping you alive right now is me!" Freddy rose his voice at an unexpected turn.

"That stab wound they gave you, look..." Freddy sliced her shirt. He was right.

The wound had made its way further than she thought. The stab wound was in her gut, pretty deep. There was a moment realization. "Wait..."

Voices surrounded her. "Is there by any chance that she can live from this?"

"How long? Is she going to be all right?"

Raven had teared up, blocking out the voices and covering her torn shirt over her body. Freddy had sighed, allowing her to calm down. Collapsing her rubber felt legs, she didn't know if this was all just an illusion at this point. What part of reality was she willing to accept?

Freddy shrugged. "Well I'm glad we can come to an agreement."

"Agreement? What Agreement?" Raven demanded.

"I have.. a confession to make Raven. Your friend Linda had lived in Springwood and when I found leads and you..."

"You decided to have me dream about you?"

"My first encounter was before this all started. You know this."

"... Yeah..."

"It's enough that you were having problems at home."

"Wait... wait... you know about that?"

"You have fears that need to be looked into." Freddy laughed. "I slowly made my way into your life. Nothing else."

"Nothing else?" Raven laughed at him. "You are hunting Slenderman!"

"Does it make you any different? You only found the body of Linda."

"... Yeah, but it was then that I started research. It's enough that Linda talked about you and you were real. How else will anyone one believe me?"

"They will." Freddy responded. "Before I let you go though, there is something you must understand."

"What do you want to tell me? That you will continue giving me nightmares?"

Freddy chuckled. "I have your soul already my dear."

"How? I didn't do anything!" Raven protested.

"Yes you did. You called for me to save you, remember. One time deal. You owe me now."

Raven felt ill, she fell back, still clutching her torn shirt. "How.. am I going to live?"

"Simple. You help me help you."

"Not buying into this."

"Fine, then die for all I care."

"You do care though."

"Who says I do?"

"When you got involved with me!"

Freddy continued to laugh. "Never said I cared."'

Raven shook her head. "I can prove you wrong."

"I would like to see you try." Freddy echoed in the back of her head.

"You will change, believe me."

Raven was snapped out of the dream. She found herself laying where they had stabbed her. _I thought I was in the hospital.. _Getting to her feet painfully, she saw that the stab wound she received was gone. _This.. was all in my head. What is going on..?_

_They tried getting to you again. _It was Freddy.

Raven looked down, now seeing her shirt was torn. A more than embarrassing moment as she tried searching for a spare hoodie, a shirt, anything. She found a sweatshirt, old and kept in her bag, but she would never been able to explain any of this to the family. Slipping on the sweatshirt, there was a piece of paper that fell out.

Looking at the paper, it had Linda's name on it. This included Raven's own. Even Julie and Kelly. Her eyes widened. There were five more people on this list. There was a shadow of a mark on the other side of the paper. Turning it around, she found a circle and and x. Freaking out, the paper floated to the ground.

Inside the circle was Raven's name. Looking at the sweatshirt that was put on, she remembered it was Linda's. She smelled the left over perfume. It was the common scent Linda used to love. The color of the sweatshirt didn't lose it's pinkish flourish it often showed in its design.

Breaking her thoughts and looking to the now evening sun settling into the sky. Everything started at where dead leads the police never wanted to speak up on. Raven knew she had to head back to where it all started. The forest where Linda died from that "thing" mangling her.

This changed course. Not heading home, Raven stuffed the paper into her backpack, running to where she should last be in this moment. In order to bring this all down though, Raven knew what had to be done and that meant going back to the scene of the crime. Making sure Linda got her death cleared and a connection to the cult followers and Slenderman.

At it hit sundown by the time of her arrival. Raven glanced around. It was enough to have the feeling of being followed, but now looking back into her memories...

_Ok... I can do this..._ Her thoughts tried to convince her.

Running into the woods to face her fear, Linda was the only thing on her mind. How much information would she get from here? It was, to Raven, an obvious dead end. Shaking her head, she found herself spinning around. Something stopped her, now seeing the black hooded man right up ahead.

"Hey!" She cried out, not seeing herself getting deeper into the forest.

The hooded man found himself soon disappearing into the trees. Raven was trying to get her breath as soon as she had her adrenaline. Walking to where the follower disappeared, there was the symbol she found once again. The circle and x etched into the tree was more than enough.

Feeling the symbol and leaning up against it, Raven knew it was a sign. What she also knew is that it was near as to where Linda had died. If all this had to start where the dead end began, this would only mean Linda was only a piece to the puzzle. This concerned Raven. Knowing this and her friends, was there a way to stop all this?


End file.
